Various therapeutic and diagnostic procedures, such as arterial catheterization, cause punctures to the vasculature of a patient. Following the performance of such procedures, it is necessary to promote hemostasis quickly and without undue hardship for the patient. Current systems may be either inefficient or painful for a patient.
Generally, needs exist for improved apparatuses and methods for treating vasculatures. More specifically, needs exist for improved apparatuses and methods for efficiently and effectively closing a puncture in a vasculature.